parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Justin (aka Dumbo)
TheLastDisneyToon Movie Spoof in Parody "Dumbo" will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Dumbo - Justin (Justin Time) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Snagglepuss *Mrs. Jumbo - Princess Sofia (Sofia The First) *The Circus Ringmaster - Hacker (Cyberchase) *Casey Jr. - Train Engine and Tender (Pucca) *Yellow Coach (Dumbo) *Circus Calliope Wagon and Cage (Madagascar 3) *Circus Wagon Cage and Wagon (Madagascar 3) *Elephant car (Dumbo) *Orange Teak Coach *Boxcar (Dumbo) *Flatbed (Dumbo) *Blue and Silver Coach *Orange Baggage Car (Dumbo) *Gray and Red Coach *Freight Cars (Thomas and the Circus) *Cage Flatbed (Dumbo) *Blue Coach (Dumbo) *Freight Circus Train (Rosie's Carnival Special) *Two Cage Wagons (Rustee Rails Rides Again) *Two Wagons (Dumbo) *Red Maroon Coach *Lion Car *Green Coach (Dumbo) *Green Express Coach *Casey Jr's Red Caboose (Dumbo) *Mr. Stork - Friend Owl (Bambi) *The Storks - Seagulls and Birds (Finding Nemo and Rio) *Ostriches - Zak and Wheezie (DragonTales) *Lions - Wags the Dog (Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!) *Gorillas - Rhonda (The Mighty Jungle) *Bears - Henry & Cobby (Henry Hugglemonster) *Kangaroos - Yakko, Wakko, and Dot (Animaniacs) *Tigers - Simba & Nala (The Lion King) *Horses - Bambi & Faline (Bambi) *Zebras - Three Little Pigs (Disney) *Camels - Lady and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Hippos - Manny and Ellie (Ice Age) *Monkeys - Cowbella, Apollo, Sweetpea Sue and Squacky (Pajanimals) *Hyenas - Doggity, Cap'n Tomy, Deedelee Dee and Mack (Noddle and Doddle Bus) *Giraffes - Lou and Bud (The Little Engine That Could (2011) *Elephant 1 - Dawn (Pokemon) *Elephant 2 - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Elephant 3 - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Elephant 4 - June (Little Einsteins) *Elephant 5 - Phoebe Terese (Magic School Bus) *Elephant 6 - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Elephant 7 - Fern (Charlotte's Web) *Elephant 8 - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Elephant 9 - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Elephant 10 - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Elephant 11 - Jenny (Oliver and Company) *Elephant 12 - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Elephant 13 - Annie (Little Einsteins) *Elephant 14 - Candace (Phineas and Ferb) *Roustabout Men - Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *The Band - Forest Animals (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *The Other Boys - Birds (Adventure in Music) *Smitty the Bully - Nigel (Rio) *The Circus Guards - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) *Joe the Janitor - Alejandro (Total Drama) *Clowns - The Chipmunks and the Chippettes (The Chipmunks Adventure) *Pink Elephants as Themselves *Jim Crow - Peter Pan *Glasses Crow - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Preacher Crow - Arthur *Straw Hat Crow - Jeremy (Phineas and Ferb) *Fat Crow - Genie (Aladdin) Scenes: *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 1 - Opening Credits/"Look Out For Mr. Bird" *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 2 - "Pucca's Train"/Friend Owl Brings to Delivery for Princess Sofia *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 3 - Justin's Appearance *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 4 - "Song of the Routsabouts" *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 5 - The Parade Circus Theme *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 6 - Justin's Bath/Mother and Son Bond *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 7 - Nigel Makes Fun Of Justin/Princess Sofia Goes Wild *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 8 - The Gossips/Snagglepuss Appearance *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 9 - Snagglepuss meets Justin/Hacker's Idea *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 10 - In Hacker's Tent *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 11 - Pyramid of Fourteen Princesses *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 12 - The Afthermath *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 13 - Justin and the Chipmunks and the Chippettes/Snagglepuss Almost Forgot *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 14 - "Baby Mine" *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 15 - "The Chipmunks and the Chippettes Song"/Justin Get the Hiccups/The Bucket *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 16 - "Pink Elephants On Parade" *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 17 - Peter Pan and his Brothers/"When I See Justin Fly" *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 18 - The Hard Life for Justin/The Magic Feather *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 19 - The Flight Test "When I Justin Fly" (Reprise) *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 20 - The Surprising Finale/"When I Justin Fly" *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 21 - End Credits "When I See An Elephant Fly/Baby Mine/Pink Elephants on Parade/Casey Junior" Gallery: Justin.jpg|Justin as Dumbo 07 drtoon snagglepuss jpg-magnum.jpg|Snagglepuss as Timothy Q. Mouse Sofia.jpg|Princess Sofia as Mrs. Jumbo Hacker.jpg|Alejandro as The Ringmaster Choo2.JPG|Train as Casey Jr. Dumbo Yellow Coach.jpg|Yellow Coach Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-487.jpg| Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-488.jpg| Dumbo Elephant Car.jpg|Elephant car 47480915_teakcarriage.jpg|Orange Teak Coach Dumbo Boxcar.jpg|Boxcar Dumbo Flatbed.jpg|Flatbed Mk1coach_001.jpg|Blue and Silver Coach Dumbo Orange Coach.jpg| Crimson_and_Colored_MK1..jpg|Gray and Red Coach The_Circus_Train_Cars_as_The_Freight_Cars..png|TAF Dumbo Cage Flatbed.jpg| Dumbo Blue Coach.jpg| This_is_a_very_long_train..jpg|Freight Circus Train Rustee_Rails_Rides_Again_Two_Cage_Wagon.jpg|Two Cage Wagon Casey_Jr_Cookies_(A_Bug's_Life).jpg|Veliomen and Green Box Dumbo Wagon.jpg|Two Wagon BR_Mk2_prototype.jpg|Red Maroon Coach Caboose-(from-_Phineas_and_Ferb).jpg|Lion Car Dumbo Green Coach.jpg|Green Coach 2515.jpg|Horse car Casey_Jr's_Red_Caboose..png|Caboose Bambi-5c3669ea.jpg|Friend Owl as Mr. Stork Caballeros-disneyscreencaps-com-404.jpg|Penguin as The Stork Zakandwheeize.jpg|Zak and Wheezie as Ostriches WagsandtheWagettesinPromoPicture2.jpg|Wags the Dogs as Lions Big Bird in Sesame Street.jpg|Big Bird as Gorilla $_35.JPG|Henry, Cobby, Ivor, and Summer as The Bears YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Mickey and Minnie as The Kangaroos Adult Simba and Nala.jpg|Simba and Nala as Tigers Plutomarching.jpg|Pluto as Horses Disney Three Little Pigs.jpg|Three Little Pigs as Zebras Manny and Ellie.jpg|Manny and Ellie as Hippos Lady and Tramp.jpg|Lady and Tramp as Kangaroos Donald_Duck_Jose_Caroica_and_Panchito_Pitstoles.jpg|Donald Duck, Jose Caroica and Panchito Pitstoles as Monkeys Tepig_and_Pignite.jpg|Tegpig and Pignite as Hyenas The Two Toy Giraffes.png|Lou and Bud as Giraffes Dawn.png|Dawn as Elephant 1 Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Elephant 2 Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8617_-_Copy.jpg|Wendy Darling as Elephant 3 500px-(June)_2.png|June as Elephant 4 Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe as Elephant 5 Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Alice as Elephant 6 Fern.jpg|Fern as Elephant 7 Snow_White.jpg|Snow White as Elephant 8 Princess peach pic.png|Princess Peach as Elephant 9 Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Elephant 10 Princess Jasmine.jpg|Princess Jasmine as Elephant 11 Jenny Foxworth.jpg|Jenny as Elephant 12 Astrid.png|Astrid as Elephant 13 Candace.jpg|Candace as Elephant 14 Jungle_Patrol.jpg|Jungle Patrol as Routsabout Men Sensing Danger.jpg|Forest Animals as The Band Adventures-in-Music-Melody storybook 07 tb.jpg|Birds as The Other Boys Nigel.jpg|Nigel as Smitty the Bully Rhino Guards.jpg|Rhino Guards as The Circus Guards Alejandro arrived.png|Alejandro as Joe the Janitor 9720 1.jpg|The Chipmunks and the Chippettes as Clowns Pink_Elephant_Dream.png|Pink Elephants as Themselves Peter pan disney.png|Captain Feathersword as Jim Crow Mowgli.jpg|Mowgli as Glasses Crow Arthur.jpg|Arthur as Preacher Crow Jeremy-1.jpg|Jeremy as Straw Hat Crow Genie.jpg|Genie as Fat Crow Music *Casey Jr - Dumbo (1941) (plays when the Pucca Train Engine leaves for town and arrives at town) *Routsabouts - Dumbo (1941) (plays when the workers are at work) *Pink Elephants - Dumbo (1941) (plays when the pink elephants surrender Justin and Snagglepuss) *When I See An Elephant Fly - Dumbo (1941) (plays when the characters sing about Justin) *When I See An Elehpant Fly (Reprise) - Dumbo (1941) (plays when Justin flies and reunites with his mother) *Kevin MacLeod - Big Rock (plays when Princess Sofia goes crazy) Trivia * Pucca's Train Engine and Tender will be pulling a Yellow Coach, Circus Calliope Wagon and Cage, Circus Wagon Cage and Wagon, Elephant car, Orange Teak Coach, Boxcar, Flatbed, Blue and Silver Coach, Orange Baggage Car, Gray and Red Coach, Freight Cars, Cage Flatbed, Blue Coach, Freight Circus Train, Two Cage Wagons, Two Wagons, Red Maroon Coach, Lion Car, Green Coach, Green Express, and a Red Caboose throughout the entire movie. Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof